


A song amoungst the stars

by nescamonster



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, New character joins enterprise, No idea what tags to use, sudgest some please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Allison song joins Enterprise in hope that on the Flag ship of the federation, she could find out where she belongs.Born in a primative world, abducted into the stars and making her way through starfleet had led her here. She had dealt with discrimantion against her species all her life. Her journey to find herself is helped along by her new friendsNow abandoned.





	1. Aboard the Starship Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Allison arrives on enterprise and starts meeting the people she will be working with.

Allie took a deep breath just before the transporter energized. The familiar sensations enveloped her and lights played against her vision as the view in front of her changed from the transporter room on star base 274 to the transporter room aboard the starship enterprise. There a young dark skinned man waited, his visor glittering in the reflected light from transport giving away his identity even had she not known he was waiting for her. Lt commander Geordie Laforge, head of engineering and her new boss.

The woman arriving looked about late twenties early thirties in age. Her dark ruby hair was tied back in a ponytail that threw her soft grey canine ears into sharp relief where they sat pocking out of the top of her head. She wore the yellow uniform of engineering with the Lieutenant pips at her throat. Around her middle was a strange furred belt which was in actuality her tail. Her alabaster skin was slightly pockmarked but it was almost unnoticeably with the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her intelligent hazel eyes seemed especially green after the lights faded.

Gordie Laforge stepped forward to greet her.

“hello, welcome aboard lieutenant Song”

“Excited to be here.” She lied in a happy tone. Allie was not at all excited to be transferred. The enterprise is a dream assignment and she appreciated that fact. But she hated the stress of changing from one assignment to the next. Especially when word gets out about her species. The federation as a whole was an accepting and tolerant place but individually... well it just stands that she didn’t like new people. Case in point was the way the transporter technician tried not to stare at her ears or the tail wrapped around her waist.

“If you’d follow me Lieutenant I’ll show you to your quarters and get you all settled in.”

“Yes sir.” She replied crisply and grabbed her bag which had been taken aboard with her. She followed Geordi down the hallway listening intently to his tour as he talked about the various duties she was expected to perform.

“I understand we are also sharing your duty rooster with security?” He asked her as they stepped on the turbo lift.

“Yes sir. I have a double major in both engineering and defensive combat. I am unsure at this time which I would like to make the focus of my career, sir.”

“Please when we’re off duty, call me Geordie. I think we can work something out with Lieutenant Worf. He’s our head of security.”

“I have been briefed on that already sir. I mean, Geordi.” Geordi chuckled and they arrived at the crew deck. There were more crewmembers about and Allie noted most stopped to look at the newest arrival. She plastered a grin on her face that she did not feel and concentrated on her commanding officer.

Before they got to her assigned quarters, they paused so Geordie could talk to a Lt Commander, the pips on his uniform declaring his rank. He was unusual and not a species Allie knew of. His skin was had a silver/gold shade to it and his eyes were yellow. His dark hair was perfect with not a single hair out of place. Most unusual of all is that he smelt of nothing. No musk, no sweat, no anything. However, if there was one thing Allie was conscious of it was the rudeness of staring. Therefore, she made a point to look polite and interested but not overly so.

“Greetings Geordie. Would it be prudent to assume this is the lieutenant Allison Song?”

“Yes data, that’s her. Lieutenant Song this is Lt Commander Data, Second officer of the enterprise. Data, this is my newest steal.”

“Greetings Lieutenant, welcome aboard the enterprise. Geordie, inquiry?” His friend nodded and Data continued, “In what way is the Lieutenant a ‘Steal’?” Geordie chuckled and Allie couldn’t help a smile at the genuine confusion in this senior officer’s voice.

“It’s another figure of speech Data. It means that Commander Isis very much wanted to keep her but I requested her to join the enterprise crew and Lieutenant Song agreed. She is a ‘steal’ because she was much valued in her old posting but has now come to us.”

“Ah, please, call me Allie. All this lieutenant this and Lieutenant that is getting old.” she ventured into the pause. Geordie smiled at her and data nodded his head.

“Of course, Allie. Please address me as Data when you wish. I understand you are a,”

“If it’s alright with you both, I’d prefer my species not to be spoken of unless relevant to the jobs at hand.” Allie cut him off, mindful of the people passing by them.

“Of course Allie if that is what you prefer.” Data said politely. Geordie cleared his throat and gestured down the hall.

“I was just showing Allie her quarters and we better continue.” Allie smiled once more at Data and made to move past with Geordie when his voice stopped them.

“Geordie, if it is not objectable to the Lieutenant Allison, may I accompany you both” Geordie shrugged and Allie took Geordies lead and also shrugged an agreement.

“Sure data, this way Allie, your situated near the end unfortunately. It’s a bit of a walk but at least you won’t have a lot of traffic stampeding past at shift change.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. As long as it’s big enough for me and my bag it will be perfect. “

They paused in front of the door and Geordie triggered the panel beside it.

“Computer, recognise new resident Lieutenant Allison Song of the USS enterprise.”

“Lieutenant Allison song, please place your hand on the panel and speak your rank and name.” The voice of the enterprise chimed. Allison stepped up to the door and did as requested.

“Welcome Lieutenant.” Chimed the computer and the doors opened revealing a charming little living quarter. There was a nook with a double couch and a viewing platform for entertainment. Beside that was a small table with two comfortable chairs tucked in on either side. The only doorway lead to the bedroom, small but comfortable with a double bed and a built-in closet. There was a shower capsule in the far corner. As Allie looked around her new quarters Geordie walked over to the wall behind the couches pressing his hand to the corner. Immediately the wall faded from view to show a stunning visual of space as they flew by. Allie dropped her bag and approached the window placing both hands upon the wall.

“This is why I came here,” she spoke with amazement in her voice, “star bases are fine and dandy but this.” Her voice trailed off and Geordie exchanged grins with his newest engineering team member.

“I know what you mean. We all join Starfleet with this kind of view in mind.” They watched out the window for a few moments before Allie became aware that data was standing very close behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with him. Almost, she had to tilt her head back just a small amount to look into his eyes.

“It is by all accounts a beautiful view. However, I believe it is inaccurate to say that all who join Starfleet do so for the view of space flight.”

Gordie shook his head with a chuckle and turned from the view to show Allie how various walling can be modified to become shelving’s. The food replicator was pointed out and the comm’s panel. He showed how the couch arm could extend into a working bench for small projects. Once this tiny tour was done she excused herself to place her bag upon the bed then came back.

“We’ll leave you to settle in. Unpack make yourself comfortable. You’ll be reporting to me tomorrow to me at 1800 hours so you got some time to explore the ship. I suggest ten forward as a nice place to introduce yourself. I do expect you to be fully rested and ready for duty tomorrow afternoon so don’t celebrate too much.”

“That’s no problem at all sir. I don’t often drink anything heavier then milk.” Data tilted his head at her with a look of inquiry on his silvered face.

“Is it because of your heritage that you choose not to partake in intoxicants? I find myself curious as there are little known facts about your species. You are the only Pranna serving with Starfleet and I find that to be fascinating.” Allie’s ears slicked back of their own accord and the hair at the back of her neck rose with affront. She bit back angry words before she could speak them to a senior officer. Luckily she needed to say nothing as Geordi stepped between them.

“Data! Allie has already made clear she didn’t want to be questioned about her species. I think we should respect that, don’t you?” he said pointedly, eyebrows shooting up above the visor. Data looked slightly put out but inclined his head in agreement. He made eye contact with Allie again and nodded his head at her.

“My apologizes Lieutenant. I meant no offense to you. I am the only Android serving Starfleet. As far as it is known, I am the only one of my kind. As such I find others such as yourself who are, like me, unique to Starfleet, endlessly fascinating.” This apology so sincerely given gave Allie enough room to calm herself that her ears perked back up. Sympathy swelled as she realised that Data knew what it was like to be so different from anyone Starfleet personal have met.

“It’s ok Data. I just don’t like to be judged for my species. I find it has made my fellows uncomfortable when they fully understand what I am. I’d rather be judged for myself and my own ability’s then what genetics has fostered me with.”

These two senior officers understood more than most what she meant. Geordie with his visor and Data as the only android, both had been judged for their appearance before their ability in the past.

“Don’t worry Lieutenant. Here on the enterprise you will only be judged by how well you serve. So make sure you serve well huh?”

“I can do that sir.” Allie responded with a grin. Data and Geordi both made for the door after saying their goodbyes. After a moment’s hesitation Allie stepped forward before they fully left.

“Ah, sirs?” she asked and cursed the flames that must be dancing across her cheeks when they both turned. “Lieutenant commander Geordi, I feel silly having to report this after just saying I don’t want my species to be a deal but I have to ask. Is there any Illumins aboard?” Gordie looked at Data whose eyes seemed to turn inwards for a short moment.

“No there are currently no pet Illumins aboard the enterprise. I must ask why that is something you must ask.” Once again red flooded the woman’s cheeks before she answered.

“A pet Illumin got away from a child on one of my assignments. I was serving as part of security and i tracked it down. However, when it ran from me i had a biological urge overcome my senses, and i may have eaten it.” Her voice got quieter and the last few words were almost inaudible. Gordie turned fully about.

“May have?” he asked and Allie forced herself to adopt the reporting pose, hands back, eyes forward and feet slightly spread.

“I did sir. I cannot guarantee it won’t happen again. It shouldn’t affect my listing here or my ability to do my job.” She slipped slightly out of her formal stance, “It’s small furry creatures running from me sir. I was hungry that day otherwise i believe i could have contained myself.”

“Fascinating.” Data observed and Gordie laughed.

“Don’t worry, this ship is free of rodents and I’ll just get Worf to note not to send you on pet fetching missions.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” She said, pleased with how little either seemed to care. Gordie was chuckling and Data seemed only to find it interesting but not staring at her like an animal. Allie wrestled with her inner self for a moment as both waited on her to say something.

“Was that all Lieutenant?” Geordi asked into the silence.

“Yes. No.” she stuttered over her voice for a moment before telling herself silently to not be a coward. “Data, If you like, and you promise not to share the information with anyone but Starfleet records, you can ask me what you’d like to know about my people and my culture. You seem like the kinda guy who understands what it’s like to be singled out for what you are and not who you are.” She smiled shyly at them both before turning on her heel and walking back into her quarters.

Gordie grinned at data who showed a look of confusion to his friend.

“That was unexpected Gordie. Why would Lieutenant song, after establishing her preference regarding inquiry about her biology, change her mind so quickly?”

“I think that’s what you’d call a gut instinct. She went with her gut and decided to trust you Data.” His android friend looked back in the direction of Allison songs quarters. He focused again on Geordi.

“I believe you must be correct.”

 

Allison decided she liked Dr Crusher from the moment the good doctor treated her tail like she would someone else’s arm. Unwound from her waist, it felt good to have her tail wave in the air without scrutiny.

“Feels good lieutenant?” asked Doctor crusher as she ran the scanner over her patient’s knees. Allison grinned and let her tail whip back and forth, stretching it out before she would have to bind it about herself once more.

“Quite good Doctor. You wouldn’t believe how sore it can get being wrapped around me all the time.” The doctor hummed in amusement as she ran the scanner over the shins.

“I could imagine. I don’t know how you do it. I could never stand tying my arm to my side.” She straightened as she completed her scan and checked the findings.

“Well you’ll be pleased to hear you’re in perfect health. Is there anything i should know about your physical state? I’m sorry to ask but I have never treated a Pranna before and there is not much in the records.”

“What do the records say?” Allie asked guardedly, her tail becoming stiff and her ears twitching.

“That you are a humanoid extremely similar to us in anatomy. You have a tail similar too our earth simian and your hearing and smell is much keener. It also mentions you have limited control in changing your molecular structure?” Her voice went up at the end making it both a question and a request.

Allie sighed and lifted a hand. Concentrating upon her hand, the skin began to morph from smooth human skin to softly grey furred hand with padding similar to paws appearing upon her palm. Dr crusher sucked in an amazed breath. Allie let her hand become human again and tucked it, self-consciously into her lap.

“How far can you go?”

“It’s limited. I can bring claws to battle and I can alter my jaws at will. There is a more complete shift but that will only occur if my life stand in direct threat.” She gave a wry smile and added, “Or if some small rodent runs across my path.” Dr crusher laughed recognising the joke and put away the scanner.

“Well your free to report to duty tomorrow. I hope you like living here on the enterprise and if you have any concerns please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Allie’s smile faltered and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Dr crusher placed a comforting hand on the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Was there something else Allie?”

“No doctor. Thanks for everything though.”

“No need to thank a doctor for helping their patient. That’s what we’re here for.” The Pranna woman jumped down from the bed and after a last stretch, curled her tail back around her waist. She grinned at the doctor.

“That’s what every doctor tells me.”

“Well you should listen to your doctors then shouldn’t you” The two shared a chuckle and a goodbye.

“Oh, Allison?’

“Allie please doc.”

“Allie, maybe try keeping your tail free? You might be surprised at how excepting the Enterprise crew is.” She got a doubting look and a wave goodbye as the new lieutenant exited sickbay. With her tail still around her waist she headed back to the turbo lifts. She thought it perhaps prudent to report to her second boss, lieutenant Worf.

“Computer, located lieutenant Worf chief of security.”

“Lieutenant Worf is on the bridge.” Temptation washed over Allison as she considered reporting directly there. Her dream was to be a bridge officer; the hard part was which bridge officer she wanted to be. She loved the hum and puzzle of the engines but she respected and prized the position of Tactical officer upon the bridge. And to see the enterprise bridge! The flagship of the federation centre of operations! She heaved a longing sigh but instead asked the computer to direct her to ten-forward in the hopes of meeting some of her peers in a more social setting.

Stepping out of the turbo lift at the correct floor, she followed the instructions to ten-forward, entering the establishment during it’s quieter hours. Only a few people sat here and there and her eye was drawn to a corner where she instinctively knew, singing there would carry her voice throughout the bar nicely. She was considering the acoustics of the room when the barkeeper approached her.

“Hello, new to enterprise or been avoiding ten-forward?” A handsome Dark skin humanoid asked her politely. Allies nostrils flared and she realised that despite looking extremely human, the barkeep was not, though Allie couldn’t pin point the species. She smiled at her and pointed her thumb at the acoustic dream that was the far left corner.

“New to Enterprise and admiring the set up here. That corner there, if someone stood and sung at the right pitch would be perfect mood setting for the whole room.” The barkeep smiled and looked over where she had pointed.

“Yes I often thought so but there’s no one who’s asked to use it. I’m Guinan, the keeper of this little corner of enterprise.” She lifted both her hands, palms out towards Allison who took them stunned.

“Lieutenant Allison Song. You know the Pranna greeting? How?” She asked stunned. Guinan simply smiled and touched her nose to Allies to complete the greeting.  As their hands dropped the mysterious barkeep winked.

“I know lots of things. That’s a beautiful name, and appropriate if I read the enthusiasm in your eyes right. Maybe that corner will be put to use soon huh?” Allie flushed red and Guinan looked at her knowingly for a long moment before melting back behind the bar to make way for someone approaching Allie from behind. Allison jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and she spun around to confront the person who had touched her.

“Hello, I’m Commander William Riker, you are?” A tall dark haired human in command red stood behind her, his hand retracting from her shoulder to extend in a human handshake. His blue eyes were bright with interest and his beard did nothing to hide a rugged grin. He practically oozed male charm and Allie couldn’t help the spontaneous smile her body gave in response to the wave of pheromone he gave out.

“Lieutenant Allison song.” She said by way of greeting and shook his hand with a firm grip.

“Ah yes the new undecided. You’re the one splitting work between the engines and Security aren’t you miss song?” Allie flushed again and looked at her hand pointedly that was still held in the warm hand of Riker. He followed her gaze and laughed letting go.

“Yes sir, Undecided that’s me.” She replied with a tinge of cheek that set William to grin wider. The first officer extended an arm to the bar in invitation and they came forward to get drinks.

“So what made you choose Enterprise, Lieutenant, as the tie breaker?” He waved a hand at Guinan and she brought over two drinks, both a crystal blue and he tipped his head in thanks as he awaited an answer.

“Lieutenant Geordi made me an offer I couldn’t refuse sir,”

“Will, please while were off duty. What offer was that?”

“Working aboard Enterprise Will.” She said cheekily her eyes sparkling above her glass as she took a sip. “And you can call me Allie if you like.”

“I would like that Allie.” He replied with equal cheek and they both grinned, warming to each other quickly.

“I requested security detail as well as Engineering responsibility’s and chief Worf agreed so here i am. Aboard the Flag ship of Starfleet. If i can’t decide here, then i can’t decide anywhere and will be doomed to be pulled two ways forever.” She spoke with forced theatrics, making her words into a joke and Riker laughed at her charm.

“Well i hope the Enterprise can help you decide in this serious matter of the heart.” He said not serious at all. She raised her glass and he clinked his against it.

“I’ll drink to that Sir.” She said and took another gulp. He likewise took a drink and was beginning to ask her if she’d like to sit at a table with him when his communicator beeped.

“Commander Riker to the bridge.” Came the deep voice from the badge. Riker sighed sadly and pressed his com. “On my way.” He put his glass down and stood straight once more. “Another time Allie?” She inclined her head in agreement and he winked at her before leaving at a brisk pace. Allie turned to find Guinan smiling at her.

“He always that charming to new crewmembers?” She asked the purple glad woman. She got a flash of white teeth in response and a chuckle.

“He’s only that charming to new good-looking members.” She said taking Riker’s abandoned glass and walking away to leave Allie with her thoughts. Allie drained her glass and ran a hand over her head, momentarily smoothing down an ear. She glanced about the bar but no one else seemed particularly approachable so she sighed and made a point to catch Guinan’s eye so she could wave goodbye.

Leaving ten-forward she decided to go back to her room and look over her duty rooster to make sure she had no conflicting duties. Enterprise was going to be an interesting assignment and as she walked the halls she didn’t let her suspicions blind her and realised not alot of people gave her a second glance. Perhaps the people on the flagship have seen stranger things than a Pranna crewmate.


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie's first week aboard enterprise goes surprisingly smoothly  
> She has never been one to back down from a challenge after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little settling in Fluff, background on Allie's alien heritage and how her job works on enterprise

When she reported to engineering at 1800 hours it was with a good sleep behind her and a full stomach. As such she was in a pretty good mood and was prepared for a good night at her station.

Geordie had walked her through the entire department and she had gazed longingly at the Warp drive where it glowed invitingly from ground to over her head. However, protocol dictated that she starts out learning the systems from the ground up and so had spent her first shift moving from station to station, familiarising herself with the ships circuitry. She also met quite a few of her peers, most welcoming and polite. Only one woman seemed put off by her appearance and sneered when Geordi was not looking.

Allison tried not to let it bother her and her ten-hour shift drifted by quickly. Before she knew it Geordi was at her current station where she was inspecting the Isoliniar chips for a malfunctioning one. Geordi waited until she had finished the replacement, a simple matter of identifying the damaged chip and slotting in the pre-programmed replacement.

“nice job lieutenant.” Geordie commended when she straightened from her crouch and faced him.

“Thank you sir, but it’s a pretty simple job.” Geordi clapped her on the shoulder with a chuckle.

“Yea, but you know the drill with new transfers.”

“Yes sir, ‘learn the ship top to bottom.’ She quoted his earlier instructions. “really sir, I don’t mind. I’ll be the official chip replacer as long as I get to hang out here. The Enterprise is a really impressive system.”

“most advanced engine in the fleet.” Geordie commented proudly and they stopped to gaze at the Warp drive. Geordi shook himself out and looked to Allison.

“Anyway your shift is over here. Lieutenant Worf sent orders for you to meet him on deck twelve, training room. Think you can find your way there?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem sir.”

“Good then I’ll see you around.”

“Thanks chief.” She left engineering and requested the computer to guide her to the training room on deck twelve. When the turbo lift opened, she found it already occupied by Lt commander Data.

“Deck twelve.” She asked the lift and smiled at Data who simply gazed at her.

“Hello Lieutenant. How are you enjoying your posting?” he asked politely.

“Very good sir, I was very impressed with Engineering Chief Laforge’s department and I’m about to meet Lieutenant Worf.”

“He is a great warrior and a decorated officer. You will have a fine mentor.” Data assured her and she thanked him before exiting the turbo lift as it opened. She was only a few steps away but she glanced back to find the lift had already closed and Data was gone. She shook her head at herself and increased her pace.

Lt Worf was the only occupant of the training room. This room was fully padded and training equipment lined the walls. She entered and stood at attention as the doors shut behind her. Lt Worf turned to face her, his face serious and he eyed her up and down.

“A warrior must always be prepared to defend themselves.” He said in a deep rumbling voice. He turned to the wall and grasped a fighting stick, tossing it too her. She caught it nimbly and confusion only had a small chance to dominate her features before Lt Worf was upon her. She brought the stick up and the two made a sharp clack as they hit.

 Catching on quick, Allison defended herself from Worf’s attacks. The klingon kept the offensive and she would not be drawn into attacking him. He kept it up for a few minutes, increasing his speed and strength slightly with each deflected attack. As he did so, Allison was forced to start ducking and weaving to avoid the arm numbing blows that came down on her blocks. She received a few bruises whenever Worf found a way through her defence but on the whole managed to hold him off well.

“Good. Adaptable.” Worf commented and suddenly broke off. He stepped back a few paces and then assumed a defensive stance, he’s legs wide and centred and the stick held at either end, loosely in his palms. Allison readied herself for the attack, one leg forward and the other back, stick held pointed over her head and her other hand palm out in front of her.

“Begin.” Her chief ordered and she came in for an elegant but simple frontal strike which Worf easily blocked. She kept up a continuous attack, raining down soft blows from every direction, trying to get a feel for his defences before putting her weight behind the hits. She refused to cry out when Worf, less polite then she had been, clouted her whenever he spotted an opening. When he did this, he never pressed his attack, just showing her where she was leaving herself vulnerable. She tried different attack techniques, varying her style and was rewarded with a few touches of her own. Worf growled low and the difficulty increased.

“Hold.” He ordered and she lowered her stick obediently. They disengaged and stood a few feet apart. Tension was in the air as each appraised the other, taking stock of the new relationship between a transfer and her new superior officer. Allie suddenly broke eye contact, bowing her head and placing her free hand over her heart in a fist and bowing slightly at the waist. Worf stepped forward and took her stick when she handed it to him and replaced his own upon the wall.

“A good beginning.” He said as he did so then when he turned back to her, “You requested to teach self-defence classes aboard?”

“I did sir. At my last posting it was a pastime of mine to teach anyone who wished to learn how to defend themselves. I realise there is already some classes available here but they are for Starfleet personal. I wish to offer any of the families aboard lessons if they wanted them.”

“And why is this something you wish to do?”

“Everyone deserves the chance to learn to defend themselves. You teach hoping they never have to use it but with the intention they will.” Worf showed his teeth in approval. Allie wouldn’t really call that expression a smile though. It didn’t last long as he became serious once more.

“I do not approve of sharing duties with Engineering. A warrior must be focused, of single mind.”

“With all due respect sir, is not the Warrior meant to be flexible? With my knowledge in engineering I gain an advantage over less knowledgeable enemies. I have a more in-depth understanding of the weapon and shield capabilities on this ship then the average security member. I know them from the smallest circuits and out.”

“I agreed to split your time and I stand by that decision Lieutenant. However, I caution you to find out which is your true passion quickly. As the humans say, a horse cannot have two heads.” Allison jerked her head in assent.

“Yes sir. That’s why I’m here sir.” Worf grunted at her and gave one more appraising look over.

“Why do you keep your tail around your waist Lieutenant?” She glanced down at the offending appendage, surprised Worf with his klingon heritage is the one to question it.

“I find it makes humans uncomfortable when my tail is free.”

“If you had used your tail in our fight, perhaps you would have less bruises. If making people uncomfortable is something you wish to avoid, perhaps engineering is the better choice for you.” She looked up at him sharply and narrowed her eyes. Her tail swiftly uncurled itself from around her waist and waved proudly behind her. Worf grunted approval once more.

“Dismissed Lieutenant.”

“Aye sir.” She turned on the heel and marched back out the door, leaving Worf to face the weapon wall alone.

 

Allison lay in her quarters, a book in her hands when she heard the door chirrup. She sat up on the bed her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity. She didn’t think she had become close enough to anyone yet to warrant a visit. It was only her seventh day aboard and her first free day.

She had had three shifts in engineering and two in security. Geordi was moving her up quickly as she proved her records had been accurate about her abilities. He was fun and humorous guy and she enjoyed a nice chat with him as opportunities came.

She couldn’t seem to read Worf’s moods at all and so erred on the side of caution in her interactions with him. The other security officers let her know his seriousness was a trait he was known for and not just in reaction to her. Despite this, the normally outgoing and friendly Lieutenant became formal and solemn whenever Worf was around. Preforming tasks to the letter of the instruction and as competently and quickly as possible. He had not mentioned her request to teach again and she was willing to let it slide until she was better acquainted with the ship and those aboard her.

“who is it?” she asked, getting up from the bed and shrugging on a robe to hide her pyjamas.

“Lt commander Data.” Came the reply and she gasped and spun on the spot, lost in her shock to find where her clothes were.

“Come in Lt commander, I’ll be just a second.” She said stammering. As the door opened she realised her bedroom was visible and leapt forward to slam her palm on the closing panel. The door shut just as the android turned to look.

“I am not disturbing you, am I?” he asked, his voice floating through the door.

“No, make yourself comfortable” came the rushed reply as she jumped into a pair of full length black trousers and grabbed a green shirt from her storage cupboard. “Just getting decent.” She explained then cursed her honesty quietly. She tugged at the hem, making sure it was straight and opened the bedroom door.

Data stood in the middle of her quarters, just a few steps from the door and was gazing out the window at the stars. She straightened her tail behind her where habit made it twitch in preparation to curl around her waist. She had taken Worf’s words to heart and was working on trying to be proud of herself and not let people staring at her tail bug her. When she stepped forward, data turned his head to look at her.

“Lieutenant Allison. I hope I am not overtly obstructing your free time.” She smiled and ran a nervous hand over her ear.

“Not at all sir. I was just reading anyway. What brings you here?” He had tilted his head when she had mentioned reading but she saw him drop a question to answer her.

“When we first met, you ended the encounter with offering me permission to question you on your heritage in order to both satisfy my curiosity and update Starfleet files.” She blushed furiously at that and her tail managed to snake its way around her waist.

“Oh.” Was all she managed to get out. they stood in silence for a few moments before she thought to gesture to the couch.

“Well, then, would you like to take a seat?” she asked and data sat down in stiff movements that she found slightly strange but he looked up at her with an open expression. With a small false start, she came over and sat next to him on the couch, a body space between them.

“Ah, what did you want to know?” she asked him, hugging herself and crossing her legs. Data noted her body language and decided to first ask the cause.

“Why do you not wish to speak about your species? I find most beings I have met are open about their biological legacy. Why is it that you do not wish to speak of it?” she chuckled nervously and once again smoothed down her ears.

“Wow, you jump right on in don’t you sir?”

She watched his head go still and his eyes started rapidly moving before he spoke, “To jump in: to leap or to bound into something such as water, a bed, a problem.” She quirked an eyebrow at this odd behaviour and he correctly interpreted the unasked question. “As an android, I have many files I can access on human behaviour, in this case the idiom you just used. As such I can search Data to find the origin and definition of such a phase so I may better understand it, and it’s use in a conversation. For example, you believe I have acted in haste, asking a question that perhaps should have been built up too?”

 Allison tried to hold it in, she really did, but first came the snort of suppressed merriment and when data looked confused she burst into laughter. He tilted his head at her and that only spurred her on until the poor lieutenant was bent over her knees trying to breath.

“Lieutenant song are you feeling alright?” data asked as she wiped moisture from her eyes.

“Yes, sir. I’m fine. ‘search Data’” she snorted in amusement once more after she murmured the last two words to herself.

“Yes. In what way is that humorous?”

“I’m sorry sir. Just you speak so clinically and I know you meant searching through Data files but just the way you said it made it sound like you were just referring to yourself, your name.”

“And that is amusing to you?” she stifled her giggles and watched him for a reaction.

“um yeah I do. I don’t know why, it’s not that funny. I guess it’s just you’re so different from anyone I’ve met. An interesting way of speaking. I find it...” she trailed off to find the right word, “fascinating” she re-joined. She smiled at him and slicked down her ears once more, looking away.

“I don’t like to talk about my species because the Pranna are still, in most people’s eyes, primitive.” She looked down at her hands as she spoke explaining her home world of Prannis to the interested android beside her.

They were stalled at a the equivalent of twentieth century technology. Wars were breaking out all over, the Pranna being a warrior society with no one to fight but each other. Which is just as well as Pranna could live a very long time. Six or seven hundred years is the estimate but no one can be sure as no Pranna lived to an old age. They didn’t reproduce well, the females going into a week-long heat every four years. During that time, she is irresistible to any males. As such children were prized. And fought over. It was not uncommon for children to be stolen from parents too weak to protect them.

However, as technology developed, peace was hesitant but growing. Without wars to thin their numbers, the population was starting to expand and their women found they were entering heat more often. More children were born and people feared they were going to soon outnumber their own planets resources.

“So, some higher ups got together and decided anyone who was over three hundred had to die.it was that or war again. A suicide pact that included the whole planet and the pack mentality just accepted this.”

Data was fascinated and said so.

“A society in which peace is achieved through the ritual sacrifice of elders.” Allison nodded, in the time she had been talking, she had relaxed into the couch, pulling her feet up beneath her and curling her tail around her knees. She watched Data process everything she had explained in the last hour.

“Of course, this was all history and back story to me growing up. Sex ed at school and my parents muttering over my head.” She clarified. Data had asked many questions and she had tried to explain as best she could but she simply did not have answers. He looked up at her now, his mind linking that comment and previous ones she had made during her explanations with a conundrum that had been pressing for attention from the back of his processes.

“Allison. If I may ask now. If the Pranna are not yet space capable, how is it you are here?” She looked away from his intense gaze and out at the stars. Her tail curled tighter around her body and she grasped it with both hands. She spoke softly, refusing to look at Data at all.

“When I was fourteen, I was coming home from a rally. We were protesting the governments ‘solution’ to the population problem. My mother was young, only 80 when she had me but my father was only a few years from 300. I was in a car with a few older friends, one a cousin who was responsible for me, none of us touching thirty. I found myself surrounded by light and if I wasn’t so scared it would have been the most beautiful things I had ever seen.” She trailed off lost in memory until data’s voice broke in.

“For what purpose were you transported? The prime directive is clear. You should not have been taken from your planet.” She scoffed at that and looked down at her hands again.

“true, for people who follow the prime directive. No I was abducted by a Reptilian Slaver ship.” She fell silent then sprung to her feet.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t really want to go into that right now. Who wants such a dreary story on a night like this?’ she asked him suddenly. Data cocked his head at her.

“Certainly we can drop that subject if you wish Allie. Have I over stayed my welcome?” she shook her head and put out her hand for him to grasp as he rose from the couch. Even though he did not need it, he excepted her assistance, her hand warm in his and mostly soft save for a few callouses made by weapon drills and engineering components misfiring near her hands.

The skin-to-skin contact eased something Primal in the Pranna lieutenant. Her people were a very tactile species but were extremely choosy who to give it too. This was the most intimate touch she had received in some time and her touch starved body gave a slight shiver in response. The fact that he was artificial meant nothing, his skin just as warm and real as her own. She held his hand a beat longer then necessary before letting go.

“Not at all Data. We have overstayed the welcome.” She said in a teasing voice. As expected her did not fully understand what she meant. “I wanted to get out tonight anyway. Maybe test out the holodeck or hit up ten-forward for a bite to eat. If you got nothing else to do, wanna come with?”

“I would enjoy that Allison.” Data replied with a friendly bounce of his head. She ran lightly into her room and put on black slip on sneakers and came back in under thirty seconds. Data gestured to the door and she inclined her head at him in thanks.

“Do you eat Data?”

“I do not require sustenance as you do. I am capable of digesting foods however. I sometimes ingest semi-organic nutrients in silicone based gel to lubricate my biofunctions.” He explained as they walked down the halls together. She lifted an eyebrow at him “Sounds yummy.” She noted and he gave her and appraising glance.

“I am not sure whether you would find it so. I have a sense of taste but I can only identify good from bad food. I have no concept on whether something is enjoyable to eat or not.”

“Data, I think you’re probably a really interesting friend to have.” She smiled at him as they stepped onto the turbo lift.

“Are we friends Allison?’ he asked her and the Lieutenant crossed her arms and smirked at him.

“Not yet Data. But I feel like we could be.”

 

Commander Riker was inclined at the bar when he saw Data and the new lieutenant Allison enter. They made their way over to the bar and he waved at them to join him. Data stood just behind Allie who stopped right beside him.

“Nice to see you again, Allison. How are you Data?”

“Good to see you too sir.”

“Fine, sir.” Came the replies. Riker had his usual grin on and his hand was curled around a brown drink. Whiskey, Syntheholic by the smell of it. He took a quick sip and smiled at the two.

“So what are the two of you up too?”

“Well Data and I are about to have a dinner of, what was it? Semi-organic nutrients?” Data looked down at her in confusion.

“I would not recommend you ingest the silicone lubricant. As a humanoid similar to humans in biology, it would most likely be toxic.”

She turned her attention to Data briefly, “What about the nutrients? Is that harmful?”

“No it would not be by itself.” She beamed at him and turned her smile on Riker.

“There we go, He’s having the stuff in lubricant and I’ll try sans the sauce. What about you Commander Riker? Dare to be android for a moment?” Riker took up her challenge with a nod of his head and emptying his glass.

“Allison, why do you wish to try my semi-organic matter nutrient?” She shrugged at the android and touched his hand briefly.

“You try to be human, don’t you? Seems only fair that someone try being like you.” Data nodded his head and returned the gesture, his hand over hers where it rested on the bar.

“It will be an interesting experiment. Perhaps you can inform me whether the ingestant can be considered ‘yummy’” He turned to Guinan who had appeared in her classic timing. When Data ordered for all three of them she raised her eyebrows at the human and the Pranna.

“Really? You want to try Android food?” Riker shrugged and nudged his shoulder into Allie playfully.

“I never back down from a challenge if I can help it Guinan.” He pointed out and Allie giggled and smiled at Data to include him in the joke. Guinan raised her eyebrows but went and grabbed them the drinks.

“Are you sure you both wish to attempt this?” Data clarified as Guinan came back with three large cups each filled near the brim with something blue. She offered Data the one that was lighter and more liquid then the other two. Riker and Allie had taken theirs and looked into the cup with warily expressions. Their nutrients were a darker blue in colour and more thick then Data’s. He watched them eye off their glasses and waited for an answer.

“Ah, perhaps chasers are in order?” Allie suggested and Riker quickly turned to order them both a drink. Allie told him what she preferred as she faced Data.

“So Data, how do you drink this? Do you sip it or down it?” she asked him and he lifted his own cup to view the contents.

“Depending on the context on which I am ingesting it. In social situations, I take small mouthfuls as when appropriate. When I ingest alone, I simply order the amount my systems need and ingest it quickly.” As he spoke, Riker and Allie got their chasers and the three made their way to a table. Allie looked at Riker and he answered with a grin.

“Down it?” she asked and he nodded.

“Down it.” They grabbed the cups of nutrient and Allie lifted it to Data, Riker following her lead.

“To our android friend.” She said smiling at the silvery gold Data and Riker echoed her toast. Data gave an acknowledging tilt of his head and tipped his own brew back, swallowing the entire glass worth rapidly. He put down his empty cup to watch the humanoid reaction. The two Starfleet officers tried to copy him but with different results.

William gagged momentarily but recovered, eyes tight shut as he gulped down the thick nutrients in large swallows. Allie had spluttered after two fast mouthfuls and had to hold her hand to her mouth to make sure she managed to swallow the third. Her tail whipped to and fro and her ears were fully slicked back to her head. Blue leaked from her nose and she laughed, eyes watering as she wiped it away and reached for her chocolate Syntheholic milk liquor to chase the taste away. Riker put down his empty glass and shook his head violently, tongue working to get the grimy feel off the top of his mouth.

Data took in the experience with interest and noted Guinan had crumpled over the bar, howling with laughter at the two humanoids expense. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“Was that not, ‘Yummy’?” He asked them as Riker used his own chaser and Allie raised a hand to order something they would actually enjoy eating. She chuckled and smiled at data, cocking her ears towards him.

“You are a unique and wonderful guy Data. It was a bit strong for my tastes though I’m sorry.” She winked at Riker who was rolling his eyes at her attempt to sugar coat the disgusting brew.

“So you would not recommend it to another humanoid?” He maintained his line of questioning.

“No Data. I think that is perfect for you, and maybe you alone.” Riker said to his friend, his grin taking any offense from his words.

“I see.” Data acknowledged and Allie laughed again enjoying this new friendship with such an exceptional and different kind of being. She had Commander Riker grin at her as well and she knew she was finally beginning to connect to this crew, finally finding friends among the stars.

The three chatted long into the night, exchanging stories of the academy and assignments they had been on before Enterprise. Allison and Riker kept it mostly upbeat, Joking around and teasing Data mercilessly. Allie gravitated between the two, sometimes bantering with Riker or sometimes conversing with data. The touched only lightly on the harder subjects that first night, but as data explained his confusion at practical jokes played on him at the academy, Allie revealed a small example of people treating her like a primitive animal. Riker watched the two chat and despite his interest in Allie and her efforts to include him, he started to feel like a third wheel.

So, he was very pleased when Geordi Laforge entered and spotting them, came to sit with them.

“What is that?” he asked after the greetings were exchanged, nodding his head at the half cup of Nutrients still in front of Allie. She smiled at him cheekily and gave Riker and Data conspiratory looks before grabbing a fritter from the plate in the middle of the table and dipping it into the glass. She held out the well-coated fritter to the Chief engineer.

“It’s a special kind Android food Data eats. Works great as a sauce. Wanna try it?” Geordi took in Allies impish grin, Data’s interest and Rikers amused expression before shaking his hands in front of him.

“No, no thank you. I may have mechanical eyes but I am not an android, so I won’t eat like one. Sorry Data.” He added to his friend who shrugged at him.

“I do not mind Geordi. Your reasoning is sound. Though the nutrient Allie has offered you would do no harm to your systems.”

“Thanks but no thanks guys.”

Now Allie shrugged at him and reclined back in her chair.

“Suit yourself.” She said and popped the coated fritter into her own mouth to the chorus of groans from Commander Riker and Geordi. She chewed for a few moments, concentration on her face before she swallowed. She raised her eyebrows at Data who was looking steadily at her.

“You know, when you’re not drinking it like a glass full of grease build up, it’s not bad. Adds a pretty nice tang.” She said and promptly leant forward and dipped another fritter. The males laughed as she ate another, except data who could only take in the merriment with puzzlement.

“Does that mean, as a sauce, the nutrient is ‘yummy’”

“Yes data, I actually think I like it. In small doses.” She turned to the commander and once again was offering a fritter.

“A challenge sir?” she asked and he took it from her hand, his fingers brushing hers. He ate the fritter in one bite and bobbed his head.

“Not bad. Not my favourite, but not bad.” Allie chuckled surrounded by her new friends as the discussed whether Data has now set a new trend or not. She felt pretty happy to be aboard the enterprise, this listing going so much better and smoother then she originally predicted.


	3. Good Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allies more settled in and made a few friends and now shes called on a small task suited to her skill, if not the one she wants to be recognized for.

Allie hated being aboard Enterprise. She had taken to winding her tail around her stomach when moving through the halls once more. Though the Enterprise was a multi-specied ship, the one thing they all had in common was a subtle distain for more primitive planets.  
Her ears twitched in Engineering when she overheard two ensigns across the room whisper to each other.  
“So Prannis is a primitive world?”  
“Yea, not too primitive, they got computers and things but not space flight.”  
“Then how does Allie know so much about warp fuse engines? Surely they didn’t teach that on her planet.” She ground her teeth and tried to ignore the conversation but her ear perked up when she heard Lt Laforge’s voice.  
“Because she studied hard and worked hard and didn’t spend her time gossiping when she should be realigning the starboard fuselage circuits like I asked you to do twenty minutes ago Ensign.” The chief engineer cut in, sending his subordinates scrambling to his orders. The dark-skinned engineer then came close to allies’ station, the Pranna feeling her stomach roil as she imagined the lecture he was most likely going to drop on her.  
“My what big ears you have.”  
“My what a big visor you have.”  
“Point taken lieutenant. Don’t worry their just curious. Were out here to meet all sorts of new life, they’ll grow up.”  
“Yes sir, they will someday but in the meantime, I gotta put up with it.” Geordi sighed and crossed his arms, Allie turning slightly to look at him politely.   
“I know what you mean. For so long, all people saw was the Visor. Not me or what I could do. I’d ace every exam and my classmates would murmur ‘but he’s got help! The visor is cheating!’ But you know, they’ll always be people like that wherever you go. Best get used to them. And show them what a primitive can do.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she groaned and pressed her head against the screen for a quick second before giving him a sidelong look.  
“Your irritating when your right all the time sir.” She told him and he smiled at her.  
“That’s why I’m the chief.” He said proudly and gave her shoulder a pat before moving off. Allie turned her attention back to her work but her mind started to drift.  
The past few weeks aboard enterprise had been great. She was loving her duties, both here in engineering and up in security. She was making quite a few friends, Geordi and Data being the two closest. Commander Riker was also a good friend and once she had discovered his trumpet the two would sometimes kick back in his apartments and he would play as she sung.   
She had also made friends with a fellow security officer, the unfortunately named Lt junior class Jason Jackson. They did most of their rounds together, and had even been on a few minor away teams. Somehow the rooster kept placing them almost always on the same shift. Allie was having a harder time making friends with the females aboard.  
She had always been more comfortable with males, unable to understand the softness of her fellow gender. She had requested to speak to Counsellor Troi during her second week about being on a new ship and finding the majority of the friends she was making were senior officers. Deanna was a sweet and kind woman and she found herself starting to hesitantly start chatting with the counsellor off hours, the two seen at ten forward nursing hot drinks and watching the stars.  
Guinan was too mysterious to be called friend but Allie enjoyed speaking with her on occasion and the handsome woman had a humour and wit to her that she admired. Wesley crusher had been a surprising find, tagging along after Geordi and hanging out in engineering tinkering at projects or chatting to anyone who will listen. He was a bright kid and Allie saw the kind of man he’d grow up to be would have a broad open mind and a compassion that his species were still developing.   
Lt Worf was also an unexpected friend, joining her in training drills and a few rare times, they shared the woes of warrior species living aboard a mostly human vessel. He seemed to take a liking to her when she explained why Geordi requested that she be kept from small animals. They traded Holodeck training simulations and Allie was to make a lesson plan to present to him in order to start giving the defence classes she was hoping for.  
“Lieutenant Song, your wanted on the bridge.” Geordi cut into her day dreaming. She stiffened and looked at him with confusion.  
“Sir? Why?”  
“They asked for someone to man the engineering station on the bridge and I said your just the Pranna for the job. So, hurry up, the captain does not like to be waiting.” She beamed at him and she made double time, rushing to the turbo lifts. As she past one of the gossiping ensigns, he tipped back his nose at her and scoffed.   
Her heart sunk and she twisted her tail around herself. She firmly told herself he was simply jealous. She was earning her way onto that bridge damn it, and no narrow-minded ensign is going to ruin this for her.  
Once in the lift, she smoothed the lines of her uniform and tugged at her collar. This would be the first time for her on the Enterprise bridge. Her first look at the highly-decorated Captain of the enterprise. she didn’t even truly care why they needed an engineer up on the bridge, but she thanked her lucky stars as they whizzed by, that it was her. She twisted and untwisted her tail, Unsure of what she should do with it before finally deciding to let it sit naturally just as the doors opened. Fresh faced ensigns might judge her but surely a Captain would not.  
She looked out onto the bridge and couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face. The main viewer took up the entire front of the room, glittering stars surrounding what looked like a Pakled ship. She recognised Data sitting at operations and Wesley at the conn. Counsellor Troi was smiling at her from her seat and commander Riker likewise looked up at her with amusement. The only one not amused was the Stern and bald headed Captain Picard.  
“Are you waiting for a written invitation lieutenant?” he asked shortly and she jumped.  
“No sir.” She answered and swiftly entered the bridge and took her position behind Worf, calling Engine schematics to the screen before turning her head to monitor her commanding officers for orders.  
“What do you make of it number one?” Picard asked his first officer, both their eyes on the screen.  
“that we have been tricked by the Pakleds before sir.” Came the reply but Allie looked away when Worf gave her a commanding glare that encouraged her to pay attention to her station. She still listened intently as she monitored their own ship as the adventure unfolded.   
The bridge crew worked together smoothly, the captain obviously in control and his officers all giving him their opinions from their various strengths so he could make full informed choices. She risked another glance up when Data spun in his chair to address the captain.  
Data had become a really close friend to her these past two months.  
At first he was the one that showed up at her door, always on her free days and they spent many an hour talking. He found her fascinating, from her relatively simple beginnings, to the way she moved forward with her life. She wouldn’t speak of her years aboard a slaver, simply saying of her rescue, that Starfleet had freed her and offered to send her home, wiping her memories.  
She had been fourteen when taken and seventeen when rescued. She had refused to the mind wipe and so had become a galactic citizen. Data had also made Starfleet his home after being found abandoned on an empty colony planet. They had both been discriminated against and both had found adjustment to social interactions hard. Allie had the advantage over data but she still too this day sometimes made social blunders, betraying her primitive background. Data had been surprised at her age.  
“You are thirty-two?”  
“Mmmhmm. In earth years, roughly anyway. It took a few years to get enough groundwork to apply for the academy.”   
“But your physical appearance is not much older than early twenties.”  
“Look who’s talking Mr ‘I’m in my thirties but set at twenty-five’”  
She told herself she was being stupid but lately she had found herself more drawn to Data. Data was an android and for all she knew, incapable of forming anything other than a friendship. But those late-night talks had her wondering. Right now though he was efficient and practical, not a shred of warmth to his tone as he informed the captain of what he had observed. Cold perhaps, but he looked good in his gold uniform with his silvery skin and dark hair.  
She pulled her thoughts away from her love life and back to the monitors as the captain requested a comparison on their shield capability’s vs the other ships weapons system. This was her first time on the Enterprise bridge and she would not screw it up by mooning over the senior officers.   
She sent the relative shield data to Worf’s station who compared it to the weapons scan and reported to the captain. When she glanced up again to see the captain receive information that she had sent to Worf, she saw just a sliver of data, through the intervening bodies. His eyes caught hers and he nodded his head slightly and she felt something leap up inside her that she had to slap down firmly.  
An android was not capable of being anything more to her then a good friend.

“Allie, May I inquire as to the point of this exercise?” Data asked her as she cued up the holodeck program. She and Data had some time off together and she had all but dragged him to the holodeck she had booked out, eager to try the newest simulation.  
“Fun Data. You know what Fun is right?” she said with a grin as around them a pumpkin field solidified into existence. The Android stepped forward into the field, observing the ripe and full vegetables surrounding them, of almost abnormal large size.  
“Fun, as a noun, means, enjoyment, amusement, or light-hearted pleasure.” Data told her accurately and seriously, “I am aware of the meaning Allison, I just do not comprehend how this activity can be constructed as Fun.” He turned to face her and she handed him one of the holo deck made metal baseball bats. She kept one for herself and swung it up onto her shoulder, rolling her eyes and cocking a hip, her tail swaying behind her.  
“Data, just shut up and swing.” She laughed which only increased when Data obliged, swinging the bat through the air at nothing. He stopped, unsure why his obeying of her instruction had caused mirth. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ah Data, you are just awesome man.” She chuckled then took her hand off to gesture to the pumpkins around them.  
“Swing at them. That’s the exercise here. We are smashing pumpkins today.” She explained then illustrated, taking a quick few steps forward and swinging the Bat at an orange target, exploding bits of the squash all over the ground.   
Data watched her as she hit another, giggling coming naturally and her tail swishing in a rhythm he now knew identified happiness. To please his crew member, he took his own swing at a pumpkin, the heavy vegetable launching even as it fell apart, Allie turning to cheer.  
“Nice hit Data! You got some air on that!” Data cocked his head at her confused once more. Allison, when off duty, used more slang and altered words then any of Data’s other friends.  
“What does the phrase, ‘got some air’ mean? In what context, did I saturate the vegetable with oxygen?” Allie chuckled again at his question before sighing and hitting another pumpkin. She shook her bat off then looked back to him.  
“Ah, ok… Got some air means you launch something, or yourself I guess. Made it go higher than it would most likely be.” She tried to explain carefully but not entirely sure she had gotten through to him. He opened his mouth to ask a follow up question when Allison’s com trilled.  
“Lieutenant song, report to family living quarters. We have a missing child.” Worf’s deep voice came from Allie’s com and she gave a disappointed sigh but hit her badge anyway.  
“Yes sir, I’m on my way.” She said quickly and looked up to excuse herself but Data had turned slightly hitting his own communicator.  
“Lt commander Data to Lieutenant Worf. I am currently with Allison. Why can the child not be found using the computer locators?”  
“It’s a Magnes child sir. The computer cannot tell it apart from the rest of the ship structure due to its natural plating.”  
“Understood. I am also on my way.” Data looked to Allie who raised a brow and gestured for her commanding officer to proceed her.  
“Computer, exit.” Data said firmly then they fell into step together, leaving the holodeck behind, “Perhaps I can reprogram the computer too recognise the child.” The android said to the Pranna in explanation. Allie decided to joke, grinning and shrugging.  
“If your sad about our cancelled playdate, you can just say so Data.” She said as they got into the lift together. Data gave the floor then looked down at Allie.  
“I cannot experience sadness; however, our time together is something I value. It is not a time I wish to be cut short.” She smiled at him a little softer, sincerer.  
“Oh shucks Data, you say the sweetest things.” She said, giving him a friendly punch to the arm that had him looking after her in confusion when the doors opened and Allie left to report to Worf.   
Worf was standing with the Parent, the dull shine of their plating glinting in the light as they wrung their hands together. Allie stood to attention as Worf spoke to the parent, reassuring them before facing Allie and the more relaxed posture of Data when the android caught up.  
“Allison, I am given to understand your sense of smell is higher than most other species?” Worf did not waste time, cutting right to the point. Allison nodded, her light-hearted humour dropping away to make way for her professionalism.  
“That’s right sir. My hearing and my smell are both stronger than sight, unlike most other humanoids.”  
“Is there any chance you could track this child by scent?” Worf asked and Data noticed Allie stiffen slightly. She nodded tightly however, only asking for something that smelt clearly of the child. Data was fascinated as a blanket was brought to her and after a moment of hesitation, seeing three sets of eyes on her, Allie brought it to her face and breathed deeply.   
“Ok, I think I got it.” She said, her eyes closed as she handed the blanket back to the worried Parent. She took a few large sniffs then started away from them, Data following just a little behind, Worf staying with the parent. He watched as she followed the hall, taking a few different turns, her nose flaring randomly and her eye’s sometimes closing.   
“Sir? Where you not going to reprogram the computer?” Allie asked a little tightly when her tail tip brushed against him, making her turn and notice.  
“The Magnes develop pockets of metallic material as they grow from the elements around them. As this child has developed aboard the ship, this means elements of the ship itself would have been absorbed and replicated in the plating of the developing child. It will take time to reprogram the Computer to recognise the child, your strategy seems to be more efficient at this time.”  
“Hey, this was lieutenant Worf’s idea, not mine sir.” Allie pointed out to him before turning back to her quest. She stopped before a maintenance hatch that had been opened and she glanced to Data.  
“Sir, I don’t think a kid would be able to open that.” She observed and Data nodded.  
“Agreed. As there is no current maintenance reported for this area, I cannot explain why this hatch would be open.”  
“Well, the scent leads in, so let’s find this child, shall we sir?”  
With a permitting nod from her senior officer, Allison entered the maintenance area at a crouch, not able to fully stand, moving forward slowly, nose flaring as she followed the trail. A different scent caught her attention and she paused to stick her face behind some cable tubes and found the harsh source of the scent she had caught.  
“Sir, I think you should see this.” She said and moved so Data could look and stick his hand in to pull out a bottle of true human whiskey alcohol. It was near empty and some had spilt down the side and dried there, the source of what caught her attention.   
“MacCallum whiskey, 57 years old, origin, earth.” Data said and unscrewed the lid and ran a finger around the rim before putting his finger in his mouth, causing Allison’s mouth to drop.  
“S-sir!”  
“I am incapable of intoxication lieutenant, it was necessary to ran a full analysis on the liquid. This is indeed alcohol.” Data said to her surprised look and Allie shut her mouth and nodded.  
“Of course, sir. Sorry I presumed sir.”  
“Not at all lieutenant. Had I not been an android it would be correct to question a superior officer on the consumption of such a drug.” Data said and she gave a small embarrassed smile before inclining her head.  
“I’ll continue looking for the child sir?” she asked and data nodded as he hit his coms to report the contraband. Allie left him to it, following the child’s scent again. Without Data observing her, she dipped onto all fours, easier to crawl then the crouched walk she had been doing, following the turns the child had taken until she got a whiff of both the child and more alcoholic scent.   
“Kid you shouldn’t be down here! This is the bowels of the ship and very dangerous. Anything could happen.”  
“Sorry sir, I was just looking around but sir, what is that bottle?”  
“None of your business, that’s what that is. Now, you need to go that way, to the left. Past those lights and it’s a short cut back to quarters.” An adult voice coached the child tone making Allison bare her teeth. If her memory served, the path this Male just gave the child was past the working Deuterium reactors. Something that had to be shut down for maintenance or risk contamination by the antimatter contained within.  
“Praxis, don’t go that way, come with me.” She called out, coming around the bend to find the missing child, their developing metal plating shinning in the guiding strip lights. An engineer had been sitting down with his legs out but at her voice, he scrambled to a crouch, something that had been in his hand pressed behind him.  
They both checked each other’s pips, her lieutenant outranking his lieutenant junior grade. As such she adopted a stern look as he ducked his head.   
“Sir, I was just about to guide this child-“  
“Oh, I heard. I have excellent hearing.” She cut him off and waved a hand at the child, “Come on, your Parent is waiting on you. They are very worried about you.” The child came recognising her authority as she pressed the Child behind her and tapped her coms.  
“Lieutenant Worf sir, I’ve located the child and Bringing them back.” She reported getting an acknowledgement from Worf before she tapped her coms again, Allie making eye contact with the engineer, “Lieutenant Commander Data, I believe I have found the perpetrator of the smuggled contraband.”  
He flinched at that and opened his mouth to object but Allison silence him with a sharp look and a hand gesture, “We are all coming out now. Myself, the lieutenant junior grade and the child.”  
“Acknowledged Lieutenant song.” Data replied smoothly and Allison ordered them both out of the maintenance areas immediately.  
“Sir, I don’t know what contraband your talking about.” The engineer tried but the subtle scent on his breath was all the confirmation she needed.  
“Save it for tribunal.” She said shortly and shooed the child forward, “Praxis, you should know better than to wander away from your parent. You’ve had a lot of people worried about you.”

The engineer, Jerry Lewis, was taken by Data to be asked some questions. Allison dropped back the Child with its parent, smiling at the happy reunion and chuckling inwardly at the stern lecture the child got. Worf thanked and dismissed her so she made her way too ten-forward for a snack and maybe a chat with Guinan.  
“Allison, good to see you.” The mysterious barkeeper greeted her, taking her hands and brushing noses in traditional Pranna greeting between friends. Allie smiled for her and rolled her eyes.  
“you always say that.” She pointed out and Guinan shrugged with her own smile.  
“It’s always true.” She said simply and Allie sat at the bar as Guinan went behind it and told her of her adventure of the day. Guinan listened, expressing interest more in the single gendered Magnes Child then the smuggling of contraband. She did raise a brow however when Allison said she had handed over the perpetrator to Data, having edited him quiet unconsciously from her story until that moment.  
“Data huh? Wasn’t today his day off?” Guinan asked curiously and Allie nodded taking a sip of her drink.  
“Yes, but he elected to come with me to the holodeck I had booked for some down time. He was there when Worf requested me and thought he could help.”  
“I bet he did.” Guinan said in a way that made Allie blush, narrowing her eyes playfully at Guinan.  
“Stop. We are just friends.” She pointed out and Guinan lifted her hands as if in surrender.  
“Of course you are. I didn’t say anything different now did I?” she said knowingly and Allie gave a huff of mild irritation before she laughed at Guinan’s incorrigible attitude.  
“Just because he’s shaped like a male does not mean I am silly enough to presume he feels like one. He’s… Actaully he’s a lot like the Magnes. He is both and neither. He’s complete in himself and though we use male pronouns for him, he’s not truly male in the biological sense.” Allie said carefully, reason clearly something she had thought beforehand, too carefully reasoned.  
“oh really? And are you the be all and end all expert at android huh?” Guinan asked with a hand on her hip, “Because let me tell you, that Android, when I first met him, is very different to the one you met. Then again, he’s different after meeting you as well. Every interaction changes him, maybe even more so then biological beings because to him, they all have deeper meanings.”  
Allie furrowed her brows and shook her head with a little laugh, “Guinan, maybe your right but it doesn’t change the fact Data is my friend.” Her com chirruped and Data himself interrupted ordering her to conference room immediately, after she acknowledged she looked to Guinan, “Friend only.” She reiterated before she left to give her testimony on finding the contraband.

**Author's Note:**

> So i got a few more i might throw up, just going though my folders and re organising, looking for inspiration and found this that i wrote ages ago before i had even started posting fan-fiction.  
> Hoped you enjoyed and if so let me know :)


End file.
